Will the Smith Family Find Out?
by Project X-Over
Summary: Stan brings his family on vacation to Japan to relax … at least that's what he told him. In truth, Stan is on a mission for the CIA to steal the belt of Kamen Rider Drive.
1. The Smiths in Japan

**The following fanfic takes place before episode 16 of Kamen Rider Drive. As for it is set for American Dad, meh.**

At the Haneda Airport in Tokyo the Smith Family went to get their suitcases on the conveyer belt.

Roger was wearing another one of his disguises. This time he wore a combed over black wig, a black dress shirt with a white shirt a tie, khaki pants, and black shoes. Roger was also holding Klaus in his fishbowl.

"Thanks Dad for bringing us to Japan for vacation Dad," Steve said while picking up his luggage.

Stan chuckled. "I just want our family to have a vacation that won't have anything crazy happen."

"Yeah, for some reason our vacations always turn out weird," Francine recalled. "Except for those ones in the goo."

Stan shivered when he remembered some of the more painful parts of past vacations for him.

"I still feel something is up," Haley said. "I mean why would he schedule a vacation not during a school break?"

Stan laughed again. "Haley, sometimes you just overreact to things like the 'environment' or 'politics.'"

"Lighten up Haley this vacation could be fun," Francine said.

"I guess…" Haley replied still suspicious.

"If you excuse me I need to go to the bathroom," Stan said. Stan then left for the bathroom.

"You know Roger I thought you would dress up as something stereotypically Japanese," Klaus said.

"I was thinking of doing so," Roger said, rolling his eyes. "But I instead decide to dress up as Tom Hudson, college biochemistry student and motorcycle enthusiast."

"Then why didn't you do so?"

Roger shrugged. "It only really works when you dress as something stereotypical outside of the country of origin."

Stan entered a bathroom then a stall. Stan closed the door of the stall and dropped his pants, not before taking out a cell phone, and pressed the speed dial.

The cell phone rung and Stan said, "Director Bullock I'm in Japan."

In America, Avery Bullock was looking at Hentai on the Internet, with his cellphone in one hand. "Good going Agent Smith," Bullock said. "Now are you prepared for the mission?"

"I am sir," Stan said. "To capture the transformation device of the Kamen Rider."

"For too long have the Japanese have had Kamen Riders all to themselves, after some missteps America can have its own Kamen Riders!"

"And by the way thanks for the vacation as an excuse to come to Japan. Since it is a vacation it isn't a lie, like how I really did have to use the bathroom."

"If our reports are correct there are two Kamen Riders out there. Good luck agent Smith."

Stan flushed the toilet, and got up. "Before I go I just have one question Director Bullock."

"What is it Agent Smith?" Bullock asked, secretly mad that his porn viewing is being interrupted.

"Why do we have to go after this Kamen Rider's transformation device? Why not something like the Sengoku Drivers."

"You know full well the Sengoku Driver's were destroyed and Helheim Forest is gone now."

"No I mean why not go after previous Kamen Rider transformation devices like the belts from Zect or Smart Brain."

"Simple, those are magic." Bullock said with an angry tone

"Actually I'm pretty sure the ones I mentioned are made from weird science," Stan continued. "In fact why not go after the early cyborg Kamen Riders? We can duplicate the technology from them. I am also pretty sure the CIA worked on making a Kamen Rider in the 90s…"

Bullock slammed his fist against the table. "Agent Smith follow your orders!" Bullock yelled. "I have important work to do!"

"Yes sir," Stan said meekly. Stan put his cellphone away and exited the bathroom to meet up with his family.

"Now where were we?" Bullock said to himself as he started at his computer.


	2. A Visit From The CIA

"The CIA?" Shinnosuke asked.

In the Drive pit Shinnosuke, Gou, and Kiriko were in the Drive Pit listening to the Mr. Belt's explanation.

"According to information from Harley Henderson," Mr. Belt explained. "The CIA have sent an agent to Japan to steal me and possibly Mach Driver."

"We don't have to worry about that," Gou said. "They can't just steal our belts."

"But we don't want them to know we have the belts," Kiriko interrupted.

"As long as were careful as always we'll be fine," Mr. Belt said.

"All right then," Shinnosuke said. "We have to make sure we get to the meeting on time."

At the Special Unit's Office Stan was talking with Genpachirou.

"So you've seen the Kamen Rider?" Stan asked. "And your unit has seen these monsters causing?

"I have," Genpachirou said. "The Kamen rider has a green head, black legs, and red arms. And the monsters are called Roidmudes."

"Actually the Kamen Rider is white," Kyu said.

"And the monsters are called Roidmudes," Rinna said.

"I'm positive I know what I saw," Genpachirou said. "And I admit it's hard to remember those monsters name."

Jun looked at the message on his flip phone. "My fortune says that a stranger I've met today will be troubled by a familiar face."

Shinnosuke, Kiriko, and Gou walked in. "Hello," Jun said. "We have a visitor form the CIA."

The three of them tensed up.

"And I was just leaving," Stan said. Stan left the room.

"Do you think he knows the thing?" Shinnosuke asked Kiriko.

"I don't know but if he does he must be clever," Kiriko replied.

As Stan walked away he said, "Too bad the Special Unit didn't know anything about the Kamen Rider. I'm sure I'll find him soon though."


	3. Return of a Roidmude

Francine and Haley were waiting impatiently outside of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. Stan exited the building.

"About time you got out," Francine said.

"I just wanted to see the law enforcement of Japan," Stan explained. "Now let's look around. I heard there's some great sights by this dock and warehouse."

"So Dad did you see the Special Unit?" Haley asked. "The one investigating the monsters that slows down everything done."

"You mean the ones that attacked the world several months ago?" Francine asked.

"Exactly."

Stan started to sweat. "Man what was a pretty crazy day. Did you know you could see explosions from space that day?

"Wait a second," Francine said angrily. "Have we come to Japan so the CIA can capture one of those monsters?"

"No," Stan not quite lied. "Now lets go on vacation."

"We better or you're going to regret it."

Stan, Francine, and Haley walked away from the police department.

"Don't mess this up Haley," Stan whispered.

"I just know you're going to do something that's going to mess things up," Haley whispered back."

"Nuh huh."

"Uh huh."

On the other side of the city Roger, still holding Klaus, and Steve were walking through the city.

"So this is Japan," Steve said. "It's nothing like it is in Anime."

"That's real life for you," Klaus said, whose bowl was now in Steve's hands. "Hey where did Roger go?"

While the two looked around. Roger came back with several plastic bags in hand.

"Where have you been Roger?" Steve asked.

"Just getting several things I can't mention in public," Roger replied. "Bumped into a guy. Didn't know who he was and didn't care."

Klaus sighed. "Why do you always do things like this Roger?"

"I'm just the kind of guy who does whatever he wants whenever he wants. Being a hedonist is fun!"

"That does not really inspire confidence in me living with you Roger," Steve said. "In fact you always do stuff like this."

"Come on what could possibly go wrong?"

Steve and Klaus looked worryingly at each other.

Unbeknownst to the three flying above them was a bat-like creature with armor plating over its body. On its chest was a number: 051.


	4. The Former Member Of Shocker

In an abandoned hotel in the forest at night Chase, Heart, Medic, Brain, and 051 were gathered.

"It seem our friend here has advanced a lot since we lost met him," Heart said.

"I know right," 051 said cheerfully in Roger's voice. "I found this guy and I'm evolving like its nothing!"

"But I don't like 051's new behavior," Brain said.

"What?" 051 asked. 051 took out a beer bottle and drank it.

"I mean this!"

"Don't be so serious Brain," Medic said, dancing. "051 is doing fine … despite some problems."

051 kept drinking. "Hey good looking," he said drunkenly to Medic. "We should head back to my place and make out." 051 fell on the ground, passed out.

"Can you help our friend here?" Heart asked.

"Yes Mr. Heart," Medic said with a smile. "Even though 051 shouldn't have drunk so much." Medic danced toward 051 and put her hands on him, starting to heal him.

Brain shook his head in annoyance.

"But Chase should keep 051 safe," Heart said. "Until he has evolved enough to protect himself."

"Yes Heart," Chase said stoically. "I will protect 051 and stop anyone who would get in the way."

At the Shinjuku hotel almost the entire Smith Family was asleep. Stan stood in front of the mirror.

"All right Stan," Stan said. "So far I have no idea where to find the Kamen Rider or Riders. But there's always tomorrow."

"I'm not so sure about that."

Stan's eyes opened with shock when he noticed Roger in the mirror. "What I meant was getting a picture of the Kamen Rider."

"Don't lie Stan," Roger said. "It's pretty obvious you want to capture a Kamen Rider. I won't tell anyone and I'll help you. I know a thing or two about Kamen Riders."

Stan chuckled. "You? What do you know about Kamen Riders?"

Roger smiled. "As a former member of Shocker I know quite a bit. I helped make it what it was remembered as."

"Shocker as in the terrorist organization that tried to take over the world, but focused mainly on Japan?"

Roger nodded.

"Why should I trust you Roger?" Stan asked suspiciously.

"Because you have no other choice. If you let me help you I can pretend to attack you and everyone else to draw out the Kamen Rider."

"No I mean when you usually help me or my family you betray us."

Roger shrugged. "You still have no other choice."

Stan thought for a moment and raised his hand. Roger raised his and as well and the two shook their hands.


	5. Roger's Shocking Identity

In the middle of Tokyo the Smith family, excluding Roger, stood.

"What are we doing again Stan?" Francine asked. "We've been standing around for an hour."

"Yeah too bad Roger couldn't come," Stan smiled in anticipation. "But don't worry about it Francine everything is going to plan."

"That sounds pretty suspicious."

Out of nowhere Roger jumped in front of the Smith family. He was yet again in a different outfit. This one was black spandex with black gloves, boots, and belt. Only Roger's mouth and eyes were visible. On the chest of the outfit were white stripes and white circles around the eye and mouths holes. Both the forehead and giant belt buckle had an image of an eagle.

"Yii!" Roger cried while saluting.

The citizens of Tokyo were shocked and horrified at the sight of the mysterious man. They ran away in terror.

"What the hell?" Stan asked.

"Is that a masked wrestler?" Steve questioned.

"That's a Shocker combat man," Klaus said. "A soldier of the terrorist organization Shocker who tried to take over the world by reconstructing their soldiers into either superhumans or monsters."

"You sound familiar with Shocker."

"I uh read about it on the internet, that's it."

"Soldier?" Stan asked with clenched teeth.

"That's what Klaus just said Dad," Haley

Roger leapt toward and pinned him to the ground and started to pummel him with his fists.

"Yii!" Roger cried. "Yii!"

Stan felt increasing rage with each punch to the face.

Suddenly the Trideron drove by and stopped. Kiriko and Shinnosuke went by and ran toward the Smith's, with their guns in their hands.

Roger noticed the two police officers and ran away.

Kiriko got Stan up. "Are you all right sir?" she asked.

"You're the American from yesterday," Shinnosuke pointed out.

"You have to help me husband!" Francine begged. "He was assaulted by some sort of evil masked wrestler."

"Shocker combat man Mom," Haley said. "Klaus mentioned it just a few minutes ago."

"Don't worry mam," Kiriko said. "We will find out who was responsible for the crime."

"He will?" Stan said with gritted teeth and feeling intense rage.'

"Are you all right?" Shinnosuke asked Stan.

In an alley way Roger was in his previous disguise throwing away. Roger felt someone pinching his butt. He turned around and saw Chase.

"My my," Roger blushed. "Normally I'm the one who hits on someone."

"That wasn't me," Chase said. "It was him." Chase pointed to the left.

Suddenly Roger noticed 051. 051 transformed into an identical copy of Roger.

"Hey good looking," Roger said to 051. "You sound pretty good as well."

"Same goes for you," 051 said. "Anyway now that I have some more data I'm going to kill you so I can get some more data by hanging out with your family."

"Well I'm out of here."

Roger turned to get away but Chase was in the way.

"Thanks Grim Reaper," 051 said.

"I am no longer the Grim Reaper," Chase pointed out. "I should point out you can use your heavy acceleration."

051 hit himself in the face. "Silly me." 051 transformed into his true bat-like form and released his density shift. A wave shot out and everything started to slow down.

"Far out," Roger said as he tried to move, albeit slowly.


	6. The Special Investigation Office

Back at the Special Unit's office Stan had an ice pack over his eye.

"Are you okay sir?" Rinna asked. "It seems you've been through a pretty bad beating."

"I know a worse one that's going to happen," Stan said angrily.

"Japanese minions of criminal organizations are a lot different from American ones," Francine noted.

"Actually the foot soldiers of criminals in Japan have changed quite a lot," Jun reminisced.

"How?"

"There either mass produced and the criminal organizations aren't human."

"So uh how are you doing," Steve asked Kiriko while trying to hide an attraction.

"I'm doing fine," Kiriko replied.

"Steve she's way too old for you Steve," Haley said.

"Hey I wasn't trying to do anything!" Steve responded angrily.

Go walked into the room with his usual cheerful air. "Hey everyone and hello you American girl and boy. My names Go."

Haley blushed.

Roger ran into the office screaming. He stopped and panted heavily. Everyone was surprised to see Roger, except for Stan who felt enraged.

"Calm down Roger," Francine said. "What's wrong?"

"You have to help me!" Roger yelled. "I was attacked by a monster that looks like a bat and a good looking guy. The monster took on my appearance and wants to kill me. And can slow everything down."

Shinnosuke came to realization. Images of the clues appeared around his head.

" _I was attacked by a monster that looks like a bat and a good looking guy_."

" _The monster took on my appearance and wants to kill me_."

" _And can slow everything down_."

Roger started shaking Shinnosuke by the shoulders. "Didn't you hear what I just repeated!" Roger yelled.

Kiriko forcefully pulled Roger away.

"Calm down sir!" Kiriko said.

"What's the big deal Roger?" Steve asked

"Roger was just assaulted by a monster Steve!" Haley said. "It's completely different from anything else.

Shinnosuke tightened his tie.

"My brain is in top gear," Shinnosuke said. "Mrs. Smith we'll help you family and solve this case."

"Okay, thanks," Francine said.

"And I'll help too," Go said. "I'll be sure to take care of that monster and that 'guy.'"

Kiriko shuffled nervously.

Steve put down his ice pack.

"Roger may I have a word with you?" Stan asked.

Stan walked out of the room, but not before grabbing him by the collar.

"I have a question," Klaus said. "I think Go is a great guy, but isn't it against protocols for a civilian to be involved?"

"Did that goldfish just talk?" Kyu asked.

"Talking goldfish? That's ridiculous!" Genpachirou scoffed.


	7. Truths and Lies (Sort Of)

In a hallway of the driving school Stan lift Roger by his neck and slammed him against the wall. Unbeknownst to the both of them a small red car was spying on them in the shadows.

"You bastard!" Stan yelled. "You told me you were a big shot in Shocker, but were actually a mook! And you beat me up!"

"I didn't lie Stan," Roger said. "You see Shocker combat men used to wear berets and jumpsuit and had their faces painted. When I served Shocker I felt we could do better. One day the Mexican branch came. The moment I saw their outfits I knew they would be for Shocker. After adding a ribcage design I started a petition amongst the other combat men. We soon had so many signatures the Great Leader had to make the Mexican uniform standard. And that's how I made Shocker how it was remembered as."

"Those are exact words!"

"Like how we were coming to Japan on vacation, but is actually a mission to steal the Kamen Rider's belt?"

Stan dropped Roger.

"You didn't have to beat me up," Stan mumbled.

"Meh," Roger shrugged. "It had to look realistic. I also wanted to wear my Shocker uniform again. I couldn't get to Japan in time when the organization is reborn"

"Now how can I complete my mission now," Stan said. Stan pointed toward a pile of boxes. "It's not like the Kamen Rider's secret lair is behind those pile of boxes."

"Now let's focus on me," Roger said rudely. "There's a monster that's going to kill me."

Stan thought for a second. "New plan, I'll use my family as bait. To draw out the monster."

"Fine but if things get to crazy I'll use my super speed to run away just like before," Roger said."

"Deal."

Roger and Stan walked out of the hallway.

"So you have super speed?" Stan asked.

"I have my reasons for not using it all the time," Roger replied.

The red car moved out of its hiding place.

"It appears the CIA agent is not as smart as I thought," Mr. Belt said. "I have to tell Shinnosuke and the others so things won't get too bad…"

A small road appeared out of nowhere and the Type Speed Shift Car drove off.

At an abandoned mall 059 in Roger's form stood in front of a mirror. As Brain, Chase, Medic, and Heart watched.

059 clothes, hairstyle, and face constantly changed.

"What's wrong Brain?" Medic asked.

"I just don't feel comfortable with 059's new form," Brain replied angrily.

"You're always uptight about Roidmudes."

Brain stomped his foot down. "It's not that! Roidmudes copy humans, but we have no idea on what would happen if an alien is copied."

"It could help the Roidmudes," Medic pointed out.

"Remember all those non-human sapients that were copied before?" Brain asked.

Medic stopped smiling.

"What are you guys talking about?" 051 asked, still trying to decide on his disguise.

"Over the years a certain Roidmude tried to copy monsters that attacked Japan," Chase explained. "Each time he went crazy and I eliminated him an he would be resettled.

051 laughed. "I hate to be that sucker. How's he doing?"

There was silence.

"From the memories of 051 it appears that a CIA agent wants to steal Steinbelt," Heart said. "051 and Chase will capture the belt."

051 stopped transforming. His new form resembled Roger except with a white suit, shoes, mustache and beard.

"Hello partners my name is George McPatriot ," 051 said in a southern accent. "Greedy and lazy. Kind of like my normal personality."

Heart and Medic smiled. Chase just stared. Brain slapped himself in the face.


	8. Harbor

By Tokyo bay at the port the Smith family, except for Stan stood. They all felt great dread. Nearby Stan and Kiriko stood near a warehouse. Go and Shinnosuke stood by another nearby warehouse.

"This is a bad idea Stan," Kiriko said, with a look of worry.

"Oh don't worry I'm sure my family will be fine," Stan said, smiling at the thought of his plan.

"I'm sure they'll be fine too but this is still dangerous." Kiriko would have smiled, but didn't.

By the other warehouse Shinnosuke, Go, and Mr. Belt were having a conversation of their own.

"Once the Roidmude arrives Kiriko won't get any Shift Cars to prevent any suspicion from the CIA agent," Mr. Belt said.

"Then we'll use our belts and henshin!" Go said. "Then fight the Roidmude and save the day."

"And we have to be careful of Stan as well," Shinnosuke said. "As a trained agent he can be dangerous."

"About that," Mr. Belt said, frowning. "I checked his files and it appears Stan has screwed up missions before."

"Than I guess this won't be as dangerous as we thought."

"Actually it will be thanks to that go big brother Shinnosuke," Go, said pointed at 051 flying down.

051 upon landing on the ground transformed into his Roger form as George McPatriot. "I'm going to kill all of you," 051 said cheerfully.

"Wait a second," Roger questioned. "I thought you just wanted to kill me?"

051 shrugged. "I did, but I changed my mind."

Roger shrugged too. "Can't argue with that."

051 transformed into his true form and released a wave, causing everything to slow down.

Haley moved her hands slowly in front of her. "Whoa," she said.

"This was not what I had in mind for a vacation…" Francine said.

Stand and Kiriko tried to move, but moved slowly as well.'

" _I wish I can help but I can't have any Shift Cars so Stan won't get suspicious_ ," Kiriko thought.

" _That monster's head looks like a skull_ ," Stan thought.

Shinnosuke put the Type Speed shift cars into his shift brace and Go put the Signal Mach Bike into the Mach Driver Honoh.

Shinnosuke pulled the Type Speed and yelled, "Henshin!"

"Let's henshin!" yelled Go!

Jazz music played. "Drive Type Speed!"

"Signal Bike Rider Mach!"

Armor parts appeared around the two, and soon transformed into Kamen Rider Drive and Kamen Rider Mach. The two Riders shot the Door Gun and Zenith Shooter at 051.

"Ouch!" 051 cried that hurt. The heaviness disappeared and time returned to normal.

Stan and Kiriko ran toward 051 with anti-Roidmude bullets in their guns.

Chase drove from nowhere in front of the two Kamen Riders, and then got off. "Kamen Riders," he said. "I won't let you harm this Roidmude."

Chase pressed front of his break gunner and heavy metal music played. Armor formed around chase.

"Break up!" Chase was transformed into Machine Chaser.

"I think I saw that guy in a magazine once," Haley said, referring to Chase.

"Sounds like you have a crush on someone," Steve joked.

"Now's not the best time Steve," Haley said, pointing on 051 with his finger guns raised.

"Steve is actually on a mission to steal the Kamen Rider's belt," Roger and 051 said simultaneously."

Stan's jaw dropped. Kiriko, Shinnosuke, and Go did their best to look surprised. Chase was expressionless. Steve, Haley, and Klaus were genuinely surprised. Francine's face was twisted by rage, too angry to speak.

"I got the last word," Klaus said.

Stan ran up toward Shinnosuke as drive and tried to take the Drive Driver off.


	9. Riders vs Chase

Stan tried to steal Mr. Belt with Shinnosuke struggled. Francine still looked pretty angry.

Mr. Belt's face changed to angry. "Let go of him!" Shinnosuke shouted.

While Shinnosuke tried to push Stan away and everyone else was distracted. Chase put a bat Viral Core into the Break Gunner and pushed down its protrusion.

"Tune: Chaser Bat!' A sound of bat wings and cries were made, and the Wing Sniper appeared on his arm. Chase raised his arm toward Shinnosuke

Francine ran toward Stan and tackled Stan and started to strangle him.

"You told us this was going to be a vacation!" Francine screamed. "But no, it was a CIA mission?

"What about the time we worked together on that mission?" Stan said chokingly.

"That was in the middle of our vacation!"

Kiriko pulled Francine off of Stan and Stan started breathing quickly. "Mrs. Smith it's best for us to get out of here. It's too dangerous."

Francine glared at Stan. "Come on kids and Roger and Klaus it's time to go," she said.

Stan got up and he along with Kiriko, Francine, Haley, Roger, and Steve (who held Klaus) ran away from the battle.

While everyone was running away Chase shot at Shinnosuke, but he dodged the blast.

"You know Shinnosuke we haven't fought all day we normally transforms at least twice," Go said.

"You're right Go it seems like things aren't going the way they usually do," Shinnosuke said. "Right now we have to worry about these two guys."

Chase placed the cobra Viral Core into the Break Gunner.

"Tune: Chaser Cobra!" Cobra noises, hiss and tongue flick was heard. The Winger Sniper transformed into the Tail Whipper.

Shinnosuke placed the Funky Spike Shift Car into the Shift Brace and he pulled it

"Tire Change: Funky Spike!" Dubstep music warble played. The Funky Spike tire jumped onto Shinnosuke.

Go placed the Signal Stop bike into his belt.

"Signal Bike! Signal Change: Turn!" A heavy metal guitar riff played. The sign on Go transformed into a turn signal.

"No fair you guys have multiple forms but I don't!" 051 complained.

Shinnosuke leapt into the air with the Handle Sword in hand with hand. Chase whipped the Tail Whipper at him. The Funky Spike tire turned rapidly countering the whip. Chase used the main part of the Tail Whipper to block the hit of the Handle Sword.

051 shot multiple blasts at Go with his bullet fingers. Go dodged the attack and shot at 051, but 051 dodged.

"You missed!" 051 taunted.

"Did I?" Go asked.

The blast turned around and hit 051 in the back.

"I think it would be a good idea for a mook like me to escape," 051 said to himself.

Shinnosuke placed the Massive Monster Shift Car into the Shift Brace, Chase placed the spider Viral core into the Break Gunner, and Go put the Stop Signal Bike into his belt. Shinnosuke pulled the lever and Chase pushed down the protrusion.

"Tire Change: Massive Monster!"

"Tune: Chaser Spider!"

"Signal Bike! Signal Change: Stop!"

A monster growl and chomping, spider chirping and screeching, high-pitched electronica music was heard. The Massive Monster tire leapt onto Shinnosuke and separated and he now had Monster in his hands, the Tail Whipper became the Fang Spidey, and the sign on Go became a stop sign.

Shinnosuke pushed the button on the Shift Brace. "The Finisher!" He then pulled the lever.

051 put himself between Go and Chase.

Go fired a blast at 051. A tongue came out of the massive monster tire toward Chase, but before he could 051 jumped out of the way, and Chase was hit, a stop sign forming over him. As 051 ran way the tongue wrapped itself around chase.

As the two Riders were shocked by what just happened Chase's eyes glowed and he use the Fang Spidey to break free, and then got onto his motorcycle. "We'll meet Kamen Riders," he said. Chase drove off.

Shinnosuke and Go destransfomred.

Go put his hands on Shinnosuke's shoulders. "I've never seen you use those Shift Cars before Big Brother Shinnosuke," Go said.

"I guess I've never had the time or opportunity to use them until now," Shinnosuke replied. "We should reunite with the others."

"You're right but I hate to be that Stan guy right now."'

"Something tells me we won't have to worry about our belts being stolen anymore."

"It's clear that Stan Smith's problems have just begun though," Mr. Belt said.


	10. Third Time's A Charm

Back at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department the Smith's were in prison. Roger, Stan, Steve, and Klaus were in one cell. Haley and Francine were in the cell right next to them. The Smith's were feeling pretty miserable, and Francine was still mad.

"How could you do this to me Roger?" Stan angrily said to Roger.

Roger shrugged. "You know me I tend to blab things out," Roger joked. "Roidmude me did it too so it was going to happened anyway."

"But since the Roidmude has your memories isn't it still you revealing the secret?" Klaus asked.

"Shut up Klaus."

"I can't believe we're getting deported for being spies," Steve said, non-sarcastically.

"I guess I won't have any romance this vacation after all," Haley said wistfully. "Oh well."

"I forgive you Stan," Francine said.

"You do?" Stan asked. Klaus, Roger, Haley, and Steve's eye opened wide with shock.

"Considering how some of our other vacations went this isn't the worse one." Stan smiled.

A big burly guard came to the cells. "Come with me Roger," he said.

At an interrogation room Roger sat at the end of one table while Shinnosuke was at the other end.

"Let me guess you want to ask me about that Roidmude," Roger asked.

"Yes," Shinnosuke nodded. "The Kamen Riders didn't destroy it and it's still at large."

Roger flicked his wrist. "Don't worry if I know me and from watching movies about robots I'm sure you won't have to worry about that guy soon."

051 in Roidmude form ran into an abandoned warehouse with a black ski mask and holding a duffle bag of money. 051 ran into a corner and Heart, Brain, Medic, and Chase slowly walked toward him. Brain held a tablet in his hand.

"Please don't reset me!" 051 begged.

"You robbed a bank in your true form," Brain coldly and bluntly stated.

"We can't have Roidmudes blow our cover," Heart said.

"Maybe you'll do better in your next life," Medic smiled.

"What cover?" 051 asked. "Everyone knows Roidmudes exist now."

Medic thought for a second. "Actually that is a good point."

"Regardless," Brain interrupted. "We can't have Roidmude running about being unsubtle."

"But you can't get me since Chase can't kill me," 051 mocked.

"True," Chase replied. "But that doesn't mean Heart can't."

Heart transformed into his true form.

051 threw the duffel bag and tried to run away, but Heart grabbed him by and lifted him by the neck.

"Oh yeah I don't have super speed in this form," 051 said to himself.

"So long friend" Heart said. Heart punched 051 in the face, destroying his body and causing the ski mask to fall in the floor.

The number "051" floated in the air, and was soon sucked into Brain's tablet, resetting the Roidmude.


End file.
